For the love of her sister
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: When Paige leaves after an emotional argument, it's up to Piper and Phoebe to show their little sister that they do love her. Of course, they have to find her first and no one said they couldn't have a little guidance from above. AU.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know, I know, with three other fanfictions in desperate need of updating, I shouldn't be starting something new- but this fanfic is not going to be anywhere near as long as my others, plus it's already half written. 

As always, feedback is very much appreciated, so read on and enjoy my brand new creation...

**For the love of her sister **

It was Paige Matthews' birthday, she was tired, cranky and her sisters' laughing had awoken her two hours before she wanted to be up.

It was eight in the morning and she was not a happy Charmed One.

"This is not going to be a good day," she grumbled.

Paige didn't like her birthday's, each one she'd had since her parents died always brought back happy childhood memories, which were just too painful for her to cope with.

'But this year will different,' she smiled slightly, 'I may not have my parents but I do have my sisters.'

This was to be the first birthday she'd celebrated since she met her sisters. She may only have known them for ten months but she already loved them more than she could've described.

Paige stumbled downstairs, yawning all the way, intent on making and drinking as many cups of coffee as her body could handle.

Approaching the kitchen door, she could still hear Piper and Phoebe laughing, she stopped and listened in.

'Okay, bad, Paige, very, very bad Paige! It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations!'

Paige bit her lip but chose to ignore her own misgivings, yes it was rude, but she was curious as to what could have her sisters so animated at such an ungodly hour.

"Okay, okay, last one for you!" That was Phoebe's voice. "Who was my first boyfriend and why did we split up?"

Piper started laughing harder.

Paige grinned slightly, 'Christopher Mc-something-or-other and she dumped him for kissing her.'

Phoebe had told her that story after only a few weeks of meeting, they'd stayed up talking till late about old boyfriends, crushes and loves, it was the first time Paige had felt remotely close to either of the Halliwells.

"On second thought," Phoebe said hurriedly, "don't answer it, I'll give you the points anyway!"

'Points?' Paige questioned.

"Nah-ah, baby 'sis, I always like to rehash favourite memories!"

Paige chose that moment to walk in the kitchen but Piper and Phoebe, with their backs facing her, didn't notice.

"So, Christopher Mcdonahue?"

Phoebe chuckled and nodded.

"You were seven, right?"

Phoebe nodded again.

"And you broke up with him, if I remember correctly, which I do, because, and I quote, 'he did'ed the sex wid me!'"

Both Phoebe and Piper burst into hysterics.

"Grams nearly had a stroke when I said that!"

This time, all three sisters laughed, Piper and Phoebe turned around and saw Paige standing in the doorway.

She blushed under their scrutiny. "Sorry, I just heard the laughing from upstairs..."

The two Halliwells' said sorry for waking her.

Paige waved off their apologies, "no, no, it's fine." She paused, "I always like hearing stories about you guys," both Piper and Phoebe smiled.

"Have you got any more?"

Piper pulled a magazine from Phoebe's hands, "not right now, we're doing a stupid 'how well do you know your sister?' quiz and it's the last question. Pheebs. It's your turn to answer a final one about me."

Paige was a little upset that they hadn't wished her happy birthday yet. 'I'm sure they haven't forgotten, I mentioned it a couple of days ago, they're probably going to say it once they finish the quiz.'

"Okay, Pheebs, what's my favourite movie," Piper held up her hand to stop Phoebe from answering, "_and_, what's my favourite line from it?"

Paige almost smiled, the last two questions were pretty easy, 'you know how Sister Berthe always makes me kiss the floor after we've had a disagreement? Well, lately I've taken to kissing the floor whenever I see her coming, just to save time.'

Paige had first watched Sound of Music when she was seven-years-old with her adopted parents, she'd loved it ever since and was really pleased to learn that it was Piper's favourite film. Piper and her had watched it together just a few weeks previous.

Phoebe chewed her lip, "that's hard, I know it's Sound of Music, but I've got no idea what your favourite line is," Phoebe frowned and stared suspiciously at Piper, "you _do _have one, don't you? It's not a trick question or anything?"

Piper laughed, "yes, I have one! Come on, I know I've told you before."

Phoebe sighed dramatically, "I'm sorry, 'sis, no clue."

Piper opened her mouth to recite the quote, but Paige got there first.

Piper gaped at her in surprise, "How'd you know that?"

Paige stumbled over her words, why was Piper so _shocked_? "You, um, told me, remember?" Piper's blank face indicated that, no, she didn't remember. "We watched it a couple of weeks ago? After you worked late at P3?"

Piper's face suddenly showed some recognition, "oh, yeah, God, I was shattered that night, d'you remember, Pheebs? When Mascara Story played at P3 a while ago?"

Phoebe nodded, a wistful smile gracing her face, "the night I hooked up with that cute teacher, yeah! That was definitely…"

And they fell into a conversation.

No wishes of happy birthday, not even an invitation into their talk, she'd just been shut out by two people who were standing less than a foot away from her.

Paige probably could've controlled the intense feeling of hurt building up inside of her; she was used to doing that. The anger however, was another story. She viciously grabbed the magazine and scanned through the page.

"You both scored high," Paige got Piper and Phoebe's attention, "didn't you?" Her tone was strangely tight.

"Yeah!" Phoebe didn't notice the change in her younger sisters' demeanour, but Piper did. "We're perfect sisters apparently!" Phoebe laughed.

"Paige," Piper stated carefully, "what's wrong?"

"What's my favourite colour, Piper? Pheebs, any ideas?"

Phoebe looked confused, "what's -"

"_My_ favourite film? _My_ first love? How old was I when I got _my_ first kiss?"

"I…I don't know, Paige," Piper stammered.

"Who's my favourite band?"

Phoebe felt her face redden.

"Do I have any allergies?" Paige's voice started to rise, **"What were the names of my adopted parents?"**

Piper looked down, ashamed because she honestly didn't know the answers.

"Too hard, huh? Okay, let's try a real easy one, when's my **_birthday_**?"

Phoebe suddenly smiled, "It's the sixteenth of…oh…oh no…" The smile left her features. "We are so, _so_, sorry, please –"

"No! No, no, no! You don't get to apologise and feel better; it's not about the birthday! You both know **_nothing _**about me! All those questions I asked you about me? I know them about you both! Why? Because I _listen_, because you're my **s_isters_**! Clearly, that means more to me than it does to you."

Paige paused and lowered her voice, "so let me make this real easy for you, we're _finished_, I'm a Charmed One, so whenever you need a demon vanquished, I'll be there. Other than that, I'll stay away; I doubt anything will be much different for you anyway."

Piper stood up and Paige was surprised to see that she was shaking, "Paige, you _have_ to believe we love –"

"What?" Paige laughed, sounding bitter rather than amused, "you love **_me_**? Now _that _I'd be shocked to hear! I'll pick up my stuff in the morning." She orbed out, leaving one last statement for the Halliwells' to contemplate, "don't worry, it'll be like I was never here at all."

-

Dun, dun, dun!

Review! Go on, you know you want to...


	2. A little pain goes a long, long way

A/N: Woo, an update and well within a month, that's like a record for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for the feedback so far, it is, as always, very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. I should, though. I totally should.

**For the love of her sister **

"Paige!" Phoebe leaped towards her one and only younger sister, trying to either stop her orbing out, or as the Halliwells' say, 'jump the orbs'.

Of course, Paige had already left, but that didn't stop Phoebe from trying. Sadly, for all her efforts, she landed in a heap on the (rather hard) kitchen floor.

Letting out a cry of both pain and frustration, she clambered to her feet and started pacing the length of the kitchen.

"What do we _do_, Piper? How could we have forgotten her birthday? How could she have left? How do we get her back? Where could she have gone? Should we give her some time? No, no, that wouldn't be a good idea, she needs us right now and what was that comment about us not loving her? Of _course_ we love her! How could she _not_ know that?"

Phoebe finally paused for air and turned to look at her only (alive) elder sister.

Piper was practically motionless on the chair, her gaze firmly fixed on her hands, which she was clenching and unclenching over and over.

"Piper? Piper! Piper, what do we do? What are we -"

Piper took a deep breath and whispered, "I. Don't. Know."

"Wh-what? What did you say? I didn't –"

**"I don't know, Phoebe!"** Piper practically screamed the words at Phoebe, who physically took a step back in alarm as Piper shot up from her chair. **"I have no fucking clue as to what to do about Paige! You hear me? Not a fucking clue! So stop asking me fucking _stupid_ questions, okay?"**

Now, Phoebe Halliwell was a pretty experienced girl, she'd seen a lot of things that would've astonished most people and that was _before_ she became a witch, so it took a lot to shock her, let alone render her speechless.

But, there she stood, in the Halliwell Manor, her mouth agape, completely gobsmacked.

She'd only seen Piper _really_ loose it a few times and that was when they'd been in a near death or an actual death situation.

In fact, she was so stunned, only one thought was running through her head. 'Piper said fuck! I can't believe _Piper _said _fuck_, three times! _Piper _said _fuck,_ three times!'

In Phoebe's defence, she had only heard Piper use the 'F' word twice in their life together, so she was permitted a certain degree of disbelief.

And then there was silence.

The two sisters stared at each other, Phoebe with her mouth gaping and Piper, standing tall, with her fists clenched by her sides.

And then, just like that, Piper fell.

Mentally, as well as physically.

She crumbled to the floor in tears, she may have looked strong, but she'd never felt more powerless.

What Paige said hurt Piper, badly, irreparably and even if, somehow, someday, she could fix what had just happened, she would always feel and remember _this_ pain.

For this pain was something Piper couldn't handle.

When Leo was pulled away at their wedding, leaving her with a broken heart, she got through it, she moved on and when they actually married, she was healed. She remembered the pain but it didn't hurt her anymore, she could look at Leo and know he was her husband and nothing would ever change that.

With Prue, it was so much harder, it was worse than a broken heart, it was like a piece of her had _died_ with Prue, and although she was healing, it would never stop hurting. But, with time, she had realised (with the help of Leo, Phoebe and Paige) that one day, she would see Prue again and with magic, no one was ever truly gone.

So what was this pain that Piper knew she could never move on from, or forget?

It's quite simple really.

The pain that took her knees away, that would never, _ever_ heal…

…it wasn't her pain at all…

It was Paige's.

-

She didn't cry.

She'd become an expert in _not _crying.

All she had to do was concentrate and she could push all her feelings into a little dark recess in her mind, she'd learnt the skill after her parents had died.

As if she was on autopilot, Paige ordered her first alcoholic drink in years.

Lifting the glass to her mouth, she tipped the clear liquid down her throat.

It didn't feel unnatural.

It didn't feel wrong.

And it certainly didn't take away her pain.

Paige pulled a credit card from her purse and handed it to the bartender.

"Another."

-

"Oh, Piper." Phoebe fell to her knees beside her sister and drew the sobbing woman to her chest. "We _will_ fix this, okay?"

"No," Piper moaned, "It won't be okay." She looked up into Phoebe's own tearful eyes. "We failed, Phoebe, don't you get it? _I _failed. Paige needed a big sister, like…like…" Piper choked back a sob, "like Prue was to me and you. And I wasn't there for her. I never let her in, I mean, I never even told her I love her! What kind of sister does that?"

Phoebe had no answer, so Piper carried on.

"And she's right, we don't know anything about her, we forgot her _birthday_ for God's sake!…I can't imagine how much we've hurt her and I don't think it's even possible to make it up."

Phoebe slowly stood up and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, she pulled Piper up beside her and motioned for them both to sit down.

"We have screwed up, Piper. In fact, that doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. When I think about how much we've hurt Paige…" Phoebe sniffed. "But we can make it better, we _will_ make it better. Because we're sisters. And we're going to prove to Paige that we _do _love her and we're going to spend the rest of our lives showing her that."

Piper nodded, hope filtering through her, hope for Paige and their bond as sisters.

"But first," Piper smiled blandly, "we've got to find her."

-

Dun, dun, dun!

Review! Go on, you know you want to...


	3. Of tears and raindrops

A/N: Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it and I think you will, 'cause this one was fun to write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. I should, though. I totally should.

**For the love of her sister **

By the sixth shot, Paige's mind was starting to blur. She knew something was wrong, someone had hurt her, but she couldn't quite remember what…all the pain and anger bubbling inside her slowly eased away, leaving a dull emptiness that was oddly comforting.

Standing from her seat, Paige stumbled out of the bar. The sunlight was a sobering shock to her senses, wincing, Paige staggered down a deserted back alley and threw up.

Collapsing to her knees, dry heaves echoed around the alley and Paige barely noticed the blue-white orbs that appeared next to her.

-

"Leo! Leo!"

Phoebe paused with her scrying and looked up at Piper, "he's not coming, Piper. Stop calling."

Piper glared angrily at her younger sister, "then where the hell is he?"

Phoebe bit her lip and sighed, walking back over to the crystal and map, she resumed her attempts at locating the youngest Charmed One, "I think he's with Paige."

Piper briefly closed her eyes, she could think of no reply to that. Instead, she bit back another reminder at the pain she had caused her baby sister and walked over to Phoebe. "Any luck?"

Phoebe didn't answer for a few moments and Piper was about to repeat her question when the former youngest slammed the crystal down onto the map. "It's not working! I don't get it! It's like…like she's hidden from magic or something…"

Piper glanced over at the Book of Shadows and was surprised and somewhat relieved to see the triquetra unbroken.

The sisters sat in silence until Piper's unsure voice spoke up softly, "maybe…maybe we have to find Paige without magic."

-

Bright lights appeared before Paige's eyes and a comforting warmth started to seep through her. Immediately, that warmth was lost as Paige awoke to a thumping pain in her head and a tearing pain in her heart.

Everything came back to her in a moment: Piper and Phoebe's rejection, storming out of the Manor, the bar…

Paige groaned as another flash of pain struck her head.

"How are you feeling?" Leo's caring blue eyes gazed back at her.

"Like I go hit in the head with a hammer. So you can heal drunken idiots but not their hangovers? Figures."

Leo frowned and reached towards his youngest sister-in-law, "Paige, you-"

"Don't, Leo. Just…don't."

Leo sighed and sat down next to Paige in the dank alley, "they do love you."

Paige dropped her head in her hands an unsuccessfully tried to stop herself from crying, without the alcohol, or at least promise of alcohol, the pain was more raw than she could take.

'They don't love me. They never will. I'm the replacement, the half breed. I'm nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing…'

"Leo…" Paige tried to convey what she was feeling, but only ending up choking on her own tears. All the anger and hurt and pain was confronting her at once.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Paige started sobbing and Leo could only rub calming circles on Paige's back, not knowing how to help his charge or the tattered relationship she held with her sisters.

-

Phoebe looked up at her sister, "without magic?" A laugh, almost a sob, followed, "The whole reason we have to find Paige is because we've fucked up as sisters! We don't know her at all, so how can we find her, huh, Piper? Got any bright ideas?"

Piper sighed and stood up, "no, Phoebe, I don't have any bright ideas, I just…I don't think using magic is going to help. Like you said, it's the sister part we're mucked up, we've got no problems together as witches."

"You are both correct." An oddly familiar voice rang out, causing both Piper and Phoebe to gasp in surprise at its owner. "It's the 'sister part' that you need to fix. I knew I didn't raise stupid girls."

Piper took a step towards the figure, followed closely behind by Phoebe,

"Are you…?" Piper's voice was unsteady and shook with emotion.

"Really here? Of course! I'm a witch, am I not?" The figure paused and smiled, "hello, my darlings."

Piper and Phoebe ran towards the woman and threw their arms around her.

"Grams…" Phoebe breathed out, taking a step back from her grandmother before engulfing her into another hug.

"It's so good to see you," Piper added, "but without sounding rude, why are you here?"

"I'm here about Paige."

-

"Paige…" Leo whispered, he shook her gently and almost sighed with relief. She was asleep, or more accurately, she'd cried herself asleep. Now Leo just had to find somewhere to take her, as the first drops of rain hit his skin, he knew he'd have to think fast. The last thing Paige needed was pneumonia on top of everything else. But where could they go? Clearly the Manor was not an option.

"Maybe the Elders…?" Leo murmured.

"How about her old apartment?"

Leo almost jumped out of his skin, he hadn't realised he'd spoken aloud, but it was the figure that answered his question, which surprised him the most.

"What are you doing here, Prue?"

Prue smiled, "I'm here to help my baby sister, so, are you going to orb us or should we just get wet? I don't know about you, but being dead won't stop me getting a cold an I have feeling that Paige awakening to The Elders might freak her out a little. So," Prue helped pull Leo up, Paige still lent against him. "Do you know where it is?"

"Her apartment?" Leo frowned in confusion and gently lifted Paige into his arms, trying hard not to wake her. "But…she sold that months and months ago, after she first moved into the Manor."

Prue brushed a strand of red hair from Paige's face and Leo couldn't help but smile at the tender look on Prue's face, making her ice blue eyes soft and warm.

"I think there's a lot more about Paige that you don't know, my other sisters too." The rain started getting heavier, "Come on, Leo, orb. It's going to make Paige sick."

Leo obliged and allowed Prue to grab his arm as they disappeared in blue-white lights. A final thought crossed his mind, 'even in death, Prue, you're still the protective one.'

-

Dun, dun, dun!

Review! Go on, you know you want to...


	4. Mine for yours and yours for mine

A/N: Sorry for the big gap in updates, this has been the hardest chapter so far, especially as I had to write Prue and Paige's first meeting. I'd really love some feedback on that part of the chapter, please tell me whether you liked it or not.

I also just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, I'm amazed at the response to this story and it's really encouraging to know people are reading an enjoying it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. I should, though. I totally should. In fact, if anyone wants to sell it to me, I've got about forty quid in the bank and I'm willing to beg for it XD

* * *

**For the love of her sister **

"Paige?" Piper asked, frowning.

"What about Paige?" Phoebe questioned.

"Is she okay?" Piper again.

Phoebe opened her mouth as if to fire another question, but Penny Halliwell silenced her granddaughter by raising a hand, "girls, please, I can only answer one question at a time,"

'An I'm afraid the answers I give you won't make you feel any better.'

Taking a moment to survey the two woman, who both looked slightly sheepish, she continued. "She's hurting very badly, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that, she's relatively well-"

"What! What the hell do you mean by 'relatively?"

"Piper!" Penny scolded, "if you listen and don't raise your voice to me…" She pinned Piper with one of her famous glares, making the now oldest Charmed One feel like a naughty child again, "she isn't wounded, nothing demonic, but she has been better. Now don't you start, Phoebe," Penny could have spotted Phoebe's 'I'm about to yell' face a mile away. "If I could tell you more, I would, you know that."

Piper drew in a deep calming breath, having no urge to be chided again, "well, what can you tell us?"

"She's safe and," Penny smiled for a moment, clearly thinking of Prue, "well protected."

"Can you tell us where to find her?"

"No. You have to do that by yourself."

"Please, Grams! We need something, anything!" Phoebe turned to Piper, urging her to say something to convince Grams to help them.

"We have to find her."

'We need to find her,' Piper finished off silently.

"And why do you have to find her?" Penny raised one eyebrow at the young witches.

Phoebe couldn't help but notice that her expressed mirrored one often shown by Paige and Piper.

'I guess that's where they get it from.' She almost smiled at the thought.

"Because we love her," Piper stated simply.

"And we need to show her that," added in Phoebe.

Penny allowed a genuine smile to break her stern features, "that's the right answer."

* * *

Leo gently laid Paige down on the bed and couldn't hold back his surprise at the state of the apartment. Leo had expected something dusty, unkempt, rarely used and possibly dirty. Instead, the apartment was clean, tidy and seemed well lived in.

"I don't understand," Leo whispered quietly, partly as he didn't want to wake Paige, but mainly because he didn't want to face Prue if he woke Paige. "How often is she here?"

Prue heard Leo's question, but did not look up from her youngest sister's innocent face. 'God, she's so beautiful.'

"Pretty much every day," was Prue's eventual reply.

"But how? When?" Prue didn't need to see Leo's shock, she could hear it in his voice.

"Everyone needs a home, Leo, this was Paige's, problem is, she still thinks it is. I'm here to help her realise where her real home is, with our sisters, at the Manor."

'Home is where the heart is,' Leo couldn't help but think. However corny the phrase was, the truth of it could not be denied.

* * *

Penny started to flicker and fade, "I'm sorry, girls, I can't stay."

"No! Grams, please, don't leave, you have to help us," Phoebe tried to blink back the tears in her eyes, seeing Grams again was wonderful, but it still hurt when she had to leave. "Help us find Paige, I'm begging you!"

Penny smiled sadly at her second youngest granddaughter, "she's home, Phoebe, she shouldn't be, but she is."

"Home?" Cried out Piper, "what does that mean?"

"You have to work it out…" Lights suddenly encircled Penny, so white that Piper and Phoebe had to block their eyes from the brightness.

"We don't understand!"

"You will, my darlings, I love you both," the lights travelled up to the ceiling and disappeared towards the Heavens," leaving Piper and Phoebe alone, with Grams' final words echoing in their ears. "Blessed be."

* * *

As consciousness slowly drifted back to Paige, she was immediately aware of two things: one, her head still hurt and two, she felt warm...an almost safe. Paige opened her eyes and found herself next to a beautiful woman, with pale skin and dark hair, she couldn't help but think that this woman and her shared a slight...resemblance.

It took a few moments for the penny to drop.

"...Prue?" Her voice was shaky and weak.

Prue spun round to face her youngest sister and couldn't suppress the small gasp that escaped her throat. So many emotions ran through Prue's mind, this was her sister. Her baby sister, conscious and saying her name, scared and frightened, saying her name.

'Scared and frightened?' Prue reached out to stroke Paige's cheek, but the Whitelighter-Witch flinched and moved away from Prue's innocent touch.

"Don't." Was Paige's only reply.

"Paige, what-?"

"Please, don't. I get it, okay? I get..." Paige turned away from Prue and clenched her jaw, "why you're here."

"You do?" Prue frowned in confusion, this was definitely not how she thought her first conversation with her sister would go.

"Is Leo going to take me away? I...I don't know how to get up there." Paige stood up and shrugged off the wave of dizziness that hit her. She walked over to the window, her back facing Prue, "tell Piper and Phoebe...I...just tell them goodbye, I'd appreciate that." Paige gripped the window ledge tightly, trying to block the tears that threatened to fall.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Prue walked over to Paige and placed a hand on her shoulder, Paige dropped her head and sighed.

She turned around and looked Prue straight in the eye, "you don't need to pretend you don't know what's going on. I understand. I'm not meant to be here, you are."

* * *

Phoebe slumped onto the attic sofa, she rested her head in her hands and looked up at her sister, "was that everywhere?"

Piper nodded, "she's definitely not here, besides, if she was, wouldn't the scrying have shown it?"

"The scrying should've shown us something, even if she wasn't nearby. It just didn't work."

"I know, I know."

Both sisters sat in silence before Piper sat up abruptly.

"What?"

"I've...I've got an idea." Piper stood up and walked to the attic doorway, she stopped and looked back at Phoebe. "You coming?"

Phoebe frowned, "where?"

Piper walked out the room and called over her shoulder in reply, "Paige's old apartment."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

Review! Go on, you know you want to...


	5. Moving on and moving up

A/N: I hope you like this new chapter an again, thank you for reviewing, feedback is, (an always will be), very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. But as a very good friend of mine always says: "life is super weak".

* * *

**For the love of her sister **

"What _are _you talking about? You think I'm here to…to what? Replace you?"

Paige turned to Prue and it suddenly occurred to her that she was speaking to a dead woman, and it didn't faze her at all. It seemed, in the Halliwell family at least, that being dead didn't necessarily mean being gone.

"You don't have to deny it. Why else would you be here?"

Prue felt her heart twist, 'she has so much pain…so much hurt…'

"I'm your sister, Paige, that's why I'm here. Not to replace you, to help you, to love you, isn't that what sisters are for?"

Paige shook her head, "I wouldn't know, Prue."

"No," Prue smiled sadly, "you don't know. But you should, and you will."

* * *

"Why would she be there? She got rid of it months ago."

Piper ignored her younger sister and continued to peer at the street signs, searching for something- _anything_- that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Piper," Phoebe waited for a response. "Piper," she tried again, "Piper!"

"Phoebe, _please_!" Piper hissed through gritted teeth, before slamming on her breaks, eliciting loud complaints from the cars behind her. Piper jerked the steering wheel to the right, finally recognising a street name.

"Paige…Paige used to live round here."

Piper rolled her eyes, "thanks, genius, but do you remember _where_ exactly?"

Phoebe's casual shrug made Piper purse her lips in annoyance and mutter under her breath, "For a psychic witch, you're not such a big help…"

* * *

Paige sat down on her bed, stood up and sat down again; she looked up at Prue with red-rimmed eyes and a short, cold laugh escaped her lips. "You think it's that easy? You think if _your_ sisters, rush over here, give me a hug, everything'll be okay? That we can play happy families after everything that's happened?" Paige laughed again and Prue couldn't help but think how much she hated the bitter sound. "I thought you were the smart one, Prue."

Prue walked over to the bed and sat next to her sister, "nothing good in life is ever easy, Paige, especially when it comes to _our_ sisters."

A whisper, a murmur, Prue couldn't make out what Paige said. "Get out." Stronger this time, louder, angrier, "get out!"

"Paige…"

**"Get out! Go away!" **Paige's eyes grew stormy; she grabbed a picture frame and smashed it to the floor, Prue didn't react. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Standing over her oldest and only dead sister, Paige felt more fury than in the kitchen with Piper and Phoebe earlier in the day, but it was Prue's response which took her breath away.

"_No_."

* * *

"Try left," Piper spun the car down a side road, still peering at street signs and feeling more and more hopeless as nothing looked familiar. "The other left, Piper."

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped, "Could you try and be a _little_ more useful? Get the map; it's in the glove compartment."

Phoebe reached over to grab the map, but her hand brushed against a notepad of directions that Paige had written and she was pulled into a premonition.

Images flashed through her mind, noises thumped through her ears and when she finally opened her eyes, Piper had pulled off the road and was clutching her hand, worriedly. "Are you okay, honey?"

Tears welled in her eyes and her breathing was heavy, she tried to speak but Piper silenced her, "Deep breaths, Pheebs, take a minute."

Finally, Phoebe calmed down and turned to look into Piper's slightly panicked brown eyes, "It was Paige, Piper…I saw Paige and she…"

"Was she hurt? Was it a demon? What, Phoebe?"

Phoebe frowned, looking and sounding as confused as she felt, "I think…I think she was with Prue."

* * *

"No?" Paige laughed that bitter sound again. "You don't need you be here, you don't have a right to be here! You're not even my real sister, you're _dead_."

A flash of something crossed Prue's face, anger? Annoyance? Hurt? Paige couldn't work it out. "I _am_ your sister, Paige, whether you like it or not. Death doesn't change relationships, especially in this family."

"Well, news flash, Prue! I don't want to be in this screwed up family! Your sisters are _still_ emotionally wrecked from you getting _killed_! And I'm not even good enough to fill your ugly shoes- which your sisters won't throw away because they **_won't move on_**!"

The young half-Whitelighter ran a hand through her hair and walked back to the window, she dropped her head in defeat and Prue had to strain to hear what Paige whispered, "they won't let me help them move on…"

* * *

"Prue?" Piper asked incredulously. She narrowed her eyes, "are you sure?"

"Piper! How could I be confused? I know what I saw…I think…"

"You think?"

"I know Prue was with Paige, but…it was so fast and there were so many images and there was this weird strange light thingie clouding everything."

"Evil?"

"No, definitely not evil. It felt…good, kinda healing? I dunno, but it made everything really hard to see."

Piper crossed her arms, "so what _exactly_ did you see?"

"Well, some parts were at the Manor, in the attic. You were there, looking really bad-"

"Bad? What exactly do you mean by 'bad'?"

"Like…like you maybe you'd just woken up? Or been hit on the head? Or thrown up? I don't know, like I said, it was all cloudy. But you were in the attic, then I saw Leo standing in the rain somewhere, and then… Prue, Prue and Paige were holding hands, then the glowing-light thing got really bright and it ended."

Piper closed her eyes and tried to digest everything Phoebe said. She spoke with her eyes still closed, "Prue?"

"She looked great."

Phoebe placed her hand over Piper's and squeezed gently, both feeling tears well up.

The sisters sat in silence; each lost in thoughts of their eldest and youngest sister, before Piper put the car into gear and pulled away from the sidewalk. Whatever Phoebe's premonition meant, they had no time to dissect it, finding Paige was their first and most important priority.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

Review! Go on, you know you want to...


	6. He cries to the moon, if only, if only

A/N: I'm sorry, I suck at updating, hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you for all the feedback so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. I don't wish I do, either- after all, "wishing only wounds the heart". Anyone remember that quote from a rather amazing musical? XD

* * *

**For the love of her sister **

Paige sank down onto the floor, head in hands, shoulders shaking with tears.

Prue walked over to her sister and sat down next to her; she wrapped one arm around Paige's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Paige tried to push away but she just held her tighter, Paige struggled and cried out to no avail, Prue wouldn't let go. Eventually, Paige stopped fighting and gripped her back, needing at that moment, more than anything else, to feel loved and wanted- to simply be held.

They sat there, in the middle of the apartment, Paige frantically holding onto Prue, unable to stop sobbing, while the former Charmed One whispered soothingly into her ear.

Time seemed to stop for the two sisters, they sat there, clasped together, barely saying a word, even after Paige stopped crying. Possibly Prue needed the contact as much as Paige. She, after all, was always the big sister, the protector, the leader. And when she died, she didn't feel sadness at leaving her sisters, it was _worse_ than that, she felt like a failure. She'd left them alone and hurt and there was nothing she'd ever be able to do to change that.

(It isn't difficult to imagine that Prue Halliwell does not take failure lightly).

And with Paige, in her mind at least, she'd failed again. She'd never been there for her sister; she'd never comforted her, or cared for her. And this was her chance to change that.

"Prue?"

Prue's head snapped up, she hadn't expected Paige to be the first to start talking.

"I'm sorry." And that made her eyes widen, she turned to Paige who refused to look up from her feet, so she gently tugged on Paige's chin, forcing her to her meet her eyes.

"Listen to me, Missy Paige," the corner of Paige's lips pulled into half a smile, "you have nothing, _absolutely nothing_, to apologise for. As your big sister I expect to be yelled out and was more than surprised that you didn't throw that picture at my head!" Paige did smile this time.

"Prue, I love you." She said it so with such honesty that the simple phrase brought tears to Prue's eyes. She was suddenly and completely filled with so much love for her baby sister, who she'd never met before and who was still so hurt, that a mild flash of anger crept up on Prue, aimed towards her other younger sisters.

_Why can't they just love her like she deserves?_

"Honey," she began, hoping that some great words of wisdom or reassurance would pass her lips. She so desperately wanted Paige to know how much she loved her, wanted to protect her, but it seemed (today, at least), that the vast intellect and vocabulary of Prue Halliwell was doomed to fail.

Instead, she continued with, "I love _you_, I always will," which, it just so happened, were the perfect words to say.

* * *

"Piper, left here, this is Paige's street, I know it!"

Piper allowed an honest smile to creep on her face, finally, they'd found Paige's apartment…then the smiled disappeared, a frown growing in its place…

_What if she's not there? What do we do then? What if she **is **there? What would we say? What can **I **say?_

Piper and Phoebe scanned the street before finally pulling next to a very familiar building.

"This is it."

"Yeah," Piper added, rather redundantly, but she felt the urge to break the ever increasing uncomfortable silence in the car.

"Piper…" Phoebe spoke after a few moments, her voice was unsteady, "what…what are we gonna do?"

_What do you want me to say, Pheebs? Huh? What? You want me to give you all the answers? Is that it? Well, news flash, Phoebe, I'm just as clueless as you are, I don't know what to say or do if Paige is there an I know we're pretty screwed if she's not._

Instead Piper simply asked, "If she's there? Or if she isn't?

Phoebe frowned, "if she is. What can we really say? How can we make it okay?"

Piper sighed, already tired of the frustrating leader role. She wasn't all powerful or all knowing, she'd messed up with Paige just as much as Phoebe, probably more so. However, no matter how tired she was of being in charge, she knew she had to answer, because she was the leader, the big sister- the burden was hers and her hers alone- and she'd be damned before she didn't try to fix her terrible mistakes with Paige.

"We need apologise for everything that's happened," Piper started, hoping that her answer wasn't as feeble as it sounded. "Tell her we love her, I just…" Piper trailed off, unable- or unwilling- to finish her thought and show Phoebe her worries.

"What?" Phoebe prompted, "You just, what?"

"I just…I just hope that'll be enough."

* * *

"Paige, I have to go."

Paige looked up, stricken, "go? You can't go!"

Prue sighed, "Paige…" She brushed a lock of hair behind Paige's ear, "Piper and Phoebe," she felt Paige stiffen, "will be here soon. They can't see or know about me, not yet, and you need to talk to them…it wouldn't help if I was there."

Prue stood and helped Paige up; she looked to the ceiling and smiled sadly, "it's time."

"But, Prue," she faltered, tears welled in her eyes, "please, don't leave me," she added in a whisper.

"Paige…" Prue pulled her youngest sister into her arms and whispered into her ear, "I'm not leaving you, if you need me, I promise, I'll be there, okay?" She ended the embrace and brushed a stray tear from Paige's cheek.

"But…how? Are you…?"

"A Whitelighter?" Prue sighed wistfully and Paige couldn't quite work out the emotion in Prue's eyes. "If only."

Paige frowned, "I don't understand."

"You don't need to." Prue pulled Paige into her arms again, trying to take in as much as Paige as possible, desperately not wanting to leaving and hating that she had no choice. She kissed her gently on the forehead and tried not to let her voice shake, "I love you, Paige," White lights appeared circled Prue, shielding her from Paige, allowing her to let the tears fall, "be strong."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!

Review! Go on, you know you want to...


	7. Play the blame game

A/N: Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, RL has been crazy...but that's a really crappy excuse. So instead I'll just say I'm sorry again and: feedback, as always, is very much appreciated.

* * *

Phoebe stared at the door, shifting uncomfortably.

_'How can a door look intimidating? It's a door!'_

"Do we…knock?" She waited a moment and then turned to her older sister.

Piper's eye were shut tightly, she seemed to be breathing in an out very heavily, as if trying to calm her fragile emotions.

"In…stomach…out through…feet…" Mumbled Piper.

"Piper!"

Piper's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"What did you just say?" Phoebe's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "Something about feet?"

Piper smiled genuinely, "In through your stomach, out through your feet. It's a breathing exercise; it's supposed to calm your nerves."

"Oh…did it work?"

"No," Was the short response.

"Oh…so, do we knock? On the door, I mean."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's not gonna knock on itself." And with that, she banged on the door three times.

Then held her breath.

And waited.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound echoed around the small apartment and caused Paige to stiffen in alarm.

It was Piper and Phoebe; she knew that, Prue had told her that.

They were outside her door, wanting to…what? Apologise? Ask her to go back to the Manor?

Paige stood up, then sat down and then slowly stood up again. Steeling her mind, she walked towards the door. She would let them in and they would talk to her and she would listen. Then she'd talk to them, and they'd listen.

And maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

* * *

The door swung open and Piper and Phoebe were greeted by Paige's tear stained face.

"Hi." Paige said softly.

"Hi." Said Piper, in a whisper.

"Paige," said Phoebe, "I…" She trailed off. Phoebe was not a girl who could keep things, particularly her emotions, calm. Her thoughts were running riot, she felt angry at herself, devastated at how much she'd hurt her sister and more than anything, she wanted to throw her arms around Paige and wipe away her hurt.

So she did.

Carefully, she walked towards the youngest Charmed One and placed both arms around her, drawing Paige into a much needed embrace. Closing her eyes, she sent a wish to the Powers That Be, praying that although she was the cause of Paige's hurt; she could also be her comfort.

Paige was shocked at the gesture and her first instinct was to pull away, Phoebe felt her tense up and hugged her tighter, pleading silently that she was doing the right thing. A burst of emotion pulsed in Paige's chest an instead of fighting her conflicted feelings, she allowed herself to be her held by her older sister, relishing in the warmth that Phoebe's arms offered.

Piper awkwardly watched the embrace that her two younger sisters shared. On the one hand, it did her heart good to see them together. Phoebe, because of her powers and simply because of who she was, dealt with her emotions head on. She needed physical contact; she needed to _give_ physical contact and clearly Paige needed, wanted and deserved it as well.

On the other hand, Piper couldn't help but feel slightly…jealous? Is that the word? Perhaps frustrated would be more accurate, frustrated at herself. Why didn't _she_ try to hug Paige? Why wasn't her natural reaction the same as Phoebe's?

A frown crept onto Piper's face, which was rather unfortunate as Paige chose that particular moment to look up at her older sister. Piper watched as a dozen emotions crossed the Whitelighter-Witch's face, before she pulled back from Phoebe's arms and stepped aside, leaving clear a pathway into the apartment.

"You should," Paige's voice came out in a squeak, an annoying trait that seemed to occur whenever she was nervous. She cleared her throat and wished her face wasn't heating up. Blushing was not fun when your skin was paler than Snow Whites. "You should both come in."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with Piper? Is she completely heartless? No…completely stupid more like! Does she not have _any_ idea as to what she's doing to Paige? I thought _you_ brought her up better than that!"

Penny Halliwell raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, Prudence, would you like to try that again? Perhaps this time you can try _not_ raising your voice at me, and think before you speak words which you know to be incorrect about your younger sister."

Prue blushed and looked away, suitably chastised, "Sorry, Grams."

"Hmm…" Said Penny.

"It's just…she's hurting Paige, it seems like that's all she ever does! Did you see that look she shot her? I thought she was supposed to make things better, not worse!"

"Your sister is trying very hard to make things right, unfortunately, like most people, she makes mistakes."

"But she's peacemaker Piper! She's not supposed to make mistakes like that!"

"No," said Grams sharply. "She is the _eldest_ sister and the _leader_ of the Charmed Ones. Her big sister, her protector, _died_, leaving her to lead her younger sibling and a new found baby sister. She is _not_ peacemaker Piper anymore, she's just Piper, who's still hurting from your death."

Prue's face fell and Grams was immediately sorry for being harsh, but Prue needed to hear the facts and not to lay blame on her younger sister.

"Do not misunderstand me, Prue, I am, in no way, excusing Piper's behaviour, or Phoebe's for that matter, how they have both have treated Paige is…well, it's not even close to the standards that _we_ raised those girls to have. However, they're hurt and they're trying. You must give them that."

Red rushed to Prue's cheeks and Penny could tell (Grandmother's intuition), even before Prue opened her mouth, that she was angry. "Oh! Oh, okay then! It's **_my_** fault! It's **_my_** fault that I went and died, oops, you've discovered my **_freaking_** plan! Get killed at 31 and leave my sisters to fall apart and **fuck up their relationship with Paige! **Who, by the way, I am so **_happy_** I didn't get to meet while I was alive, it's not like my sisters mean anything to me anyway!"

"Prudence, I would very much recommend, for you own safety, that you stop talking, **right now**." Penny marched towards her oldest and only dead granddaughter till they were standing toe to toe.

Prue stopped talking. You don't mess with Grams. She wasn't the Halliwell matriarch for nothing.

"Grams…."

"No. You listen to me. You listen to me very closely, young lady. It was not your fault that you were killed, it was not your fault that you didn't meet Paige until today and it was certainly not your fault that Piper and Phoebe were and are devastated by your death." Grams' voice took on a softer tone and she lifted a hand to Prue's cheek to wipe away a tear. "You cannot blame yourself, my darling; it was…meant to be."

Prue shook her head, trying to will the tears away, "but if I'd have been stronger, we could have found Paige later and maybe-"

"No. It was fate, Prue. You were meant to die, you are meant to be what you are now, _where_ you are now. You cannot think of the 'what if's', they're pointless." Penny fleetingly wondered how they'd gone from a discussion to Piper's attitude with Paige, to Prue's death, but she knew Prue needed to hear what she was saying. "It wasn't your fault Prue; it was _never_ your fault."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you have no idea how much I love each an every review and they honestly do inspire me to keep this story going!


	8. True tales and bruised tails

A/N: Yay, I have finally caught the writing bug, so here's another chapter :) This was definitely the hardest one to write, so please review and tell me what you think.

Just a little shout out to the people who have reviewed so far: THANK YOU! You guys rock and give me the inspiration to finish this fanfic!

* * *

The three Charmed Ones sat awkwardly around Paige's coffee table, Piper and Phoebe on the sofa, Paige on the armchair opposite. None seemed to know what to say and the silence seemed to last for hours. Eventually, as was usually the case, Phoebe spoke up.

"So...you've kept your old apartment?"

"Phoebe!" Snapped Piper, "There are more important things to talk about!"

"No," Said Paige. "It's okay." She smiled shakily at Phoebe. "This place has never been rented. My uncle John," She paused, "left it to my parents when he passed away, then...they left it to me. When I moved in with you guys, I didn't have the heart to sell the place."

Piper looked around the room, noticing little touches that seemed very Paige. "It seems...kinda lived it."

Paige met Piper's gaze for a second, "its home," She said simply.

"It shouldn't be!" Exclaimed Phoebe before she could stop herself, "I mean...I'm sorry that is."

Paige shrugged, what was she supposed to say?

"Paige," Piper began, "You have to understand...I mean, you have to know that I," She glanced at Phoebe, who nodded. "That Phoebe and I are so, so very sorry. For treating you the way we have been. For hurting you. For...everything. We're sorry for everything. And...we want to make it better. I want to make it better."

Paige hated how those words made tears well up in her eyes, she took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'm not...I can't be Prue, Piper." It fell odd to say her eldest sisters' name now that she had actually met her.

"We know." Said Phoebe, in a subdued tone of voice. "We don't want you to be." Phoebe shifted in her seat, "Even if maybe it's seemed that way in the past."

"When Prue died our whole world fell apart." Piper said bluntly, not entirely sure where she was going with that particular thought train. "She was our big sister and our leader. She was our protector...she practically raised us." Piper's voice choked for a moment. This was the most she'd spoken about Prue since her funeral eulogy. "And then, there was the funeral. And then," And Piper paused. "We met you."

"When we found out that you were our sister, that you were a Charmed One," Continued Phoebe, "It felt like, like we were replacing Prue, that now you were here we were just supposed to move on and forget about her."

"But that's not what I wanted to do! That's not what I wanted you to do!" Exclaimed Paige.

"We know." Said Piper. "But it was so hard...grief does crazy things to you."

Paige nodded, "I know."

Piper smiled grimly, "Unfortunately, in this family, grief is a just part of daily life. But, Paige, know that we're not trying to excuse our behaviour, just trying to explain..."

Paige nodded slowly.

"And we want to be better," Phoebe nodded earnestly. "We _will_ be better, if...if you just give us a chance? Come back to the Manor, please, Paige?"

Paige let out a deep breath. Here she was, sitting opposite her sisters, hearing the words that she'd been desperate to hear for months. They'd hurt her and they'd ignored her and they'd treated her like a stand in for so long...could she open herself up again? Should she?

"I know what you went through, loosing Prue. When I lost my parents, it really felt like the world had ended. I didn't see a reason to go on living. I pushed away Glenn, god only knows how he put up with me for so long, but I was alone. I didn't have anyone. That's why I started drinking." Paige shook her head. "But you two, you had each other, you had _me_, I could've been there for you, If you'd have let me...but you didn't. And there's nothing you can do or say to change that. But I guess I'm just gonna have to accept it. Because I am a Halliwell and I am a Charmed One and...you're my sisters."

Phoebe and Piper smiled.

"And that's why I can't move back to the Manor." Paige held up a hand, "No, listen to me. I do want us to be okay...I want it, more than anything. But that's not gonna happen by jumping back to where we were before. Maybe I moved in with you guys too fast to begin with, probably, but I can't say. Let's just...take it slow? I mean, I still need you both for Witchy lesson and stuff," Paige wrinkled her nose and shot a quick smile at Piper. "Especially with potions. I just...want things to be different this time. I _need _things to be different this time."

Phoebe nodded slowly, "I guess I can see what you mean, and I promise you, Paige, things will be different this time. We'll be different this time."

* * *

Samien crept along the cavern way, desperately hoping not to run in to any of Kaden's other lackeys, his bruises had bruises from the previous night and he was almost certain that he'd sprained his tail.

Thankfully, he reached Kaden's chamber without any problems, as the stone door came into view, he stopped and his four lungs tried to catch their breath.

Samien had started to regret becoming involved with Kaden in the last few decades. Sure, when they were the scavengers of the Underworld, stealing powers from demon carcasses and such, life was a good. But ever since Kaden killed that power broker, he'd become obsessed with gaining control. He'd started a following, a group of demons who believed that Kaden should be the new Source.

"Those stupid bullies," Muttered Samien, "Just become I'm a Watcher...'snot right."

And when the Charmed Ones had killed Kaden's brother six months earlier, he'd began his plan to destroy them. Today was just one of Samien's daily updates to Kaden and he could only hope it would be one of the last. Samien guessed that when he told Kaden the sisters were living separately, the stupid, selfish bugger would go and attack.

"Demons, " Samien sighed aloud, "Why are the powerful ones always the most stupid?"

* * *

Please review...if you do, I'll give you Internet cake. It's like real cake but...not real :)


	9. Dog house blues

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's read and/or reviewed this fanfic, I hope you're still enjoying it!

To those who reviewed last chapter: *Gives Internet Cake To You* (yay)!

* * *

Piper sat slumped on the sofa, trying to ignore Phoebe's rapid typing on her laptop.

"What," she asked, as the constant tapping become somewhat annoying, "are you doing?"

Phoebe paused and looked up at Piper, "I'm writing," she said, before continuing.

"I gathered that," Piper said dryly, "What are you typing?"

Phoebe blushed slightly, which made Piper sit up with interest. "It's, um...an advice forum, you know, on the Internet. I was, telling people about our situation."

"You're telling people about magic online?" Piper shouted, "Are you _insane _?"

"No!" Defended Phoebe, "About Paige."

"Oh," Said Piper, suddenly deflated. "Well, what have they said?"

Phoebe frowned, "Not much, people on the Internet are _so_ rude, and for some reason they keep calling me a troll. A troll? What does that even _mean_?"

Piper shrugged and said nothing.

Blue-white orbs suddenly appeared in Piper's peripheral vision.

"Hi, honey," said Leo, sheepishly.

Piper stood up and scowled murderously, "Where," she gritted out, "Have you been?"

"Um," Said Leo.

Phoebe jumped up and grabbed her laptop. "I'm gonna go call Paige and check she's on for dinner tomorrow night...I'll leave you two alone, too...um...chat."

Phoebe shot Leo a quick look of apology before sprinting out of the room.

Leo glared at his sister-in-law before turning back to Piper's formidable glare. "Paige is coming over, that's great!" He tried.

Piper crossed her arms.

"Honey, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"What?"

"They thought..."

"_What?_"

"I love you."

"Leo! I've been calling you for three days, three days, Leo! You didn't have time to speak to your _**wife **__once _in three days? Not even for a minute?"

"I'm sorry," Leo said again.

"Well?" Asked Piper after a few seconds of silence.

"Well what?"

Piper rolled her eyes, _'Men.'_

"Where have you been?"

"Um..."

"Leo!"

"I can't tell you."

Piper placed both hands on her hips.

Leo gulped, he vaguely remembered a conversation with his father when he was a teenage boy, back in the 20's. Funny, how a little comment can stick in your head for decades. "Son," His father had said, "Never make a woman mad, and if you have to make a woman mad, make sure it's not your wife!"

"Can't? Or won't?" Piper asked, with an edge to her voice.

"Both?" With the glare that followed that response, clearly it was the wrong answer.

Neither Piper or Leo noticed Samien's presence, or felt him shimmer away.

-

Kaden's lip curled up at the state of his underling, who seemed to have acquired more bruises since he'd last seen the creature.

"What happened to you?"

Now, Samien didn't get to be 214 because he was stupid. He was a very clever Watcher demon indeed, he had one goal in life, just one. An unlike most demons, it wasn't power.

"I fell down...again."

It was survival.

If Kaden caught the lie, or even cared, he didn't show a response."What have you got for me?"

Samien shifted nervously, wincing as his poor tail brushed against the cavern wall. If your one goal in life is to survive as long as humanly (or demonly) possible, then aiding a demon in a plot to destroy the Charmed Ones probably shouldn't be at the top of your to-do list.

"_**Well?**_" Roared Kaden, a demon (like most) not known for his patience.

"Glugdf." Was Samien's response, a rather large fist was gripping his neck and had cut off the air supply to at least two of his lungs.

Kaden shoved hard and Samien flew back, gasping for breath. The Watcher demon looked up and gulped. Kaden was towering over him, a large energy ball bouncing up and down on is palm. "I won't ask you again." Kaden growled, threateningly.

_'How I'm supposed to answer you with a big freaking fist squeezing my throat, I'll never know!"_

"The Whitelighter," Samien rasped out, "Leon, he's back. The young one, Paige, she's visiting the Manor tomorrow night."

Kaden cursed loudly, "The Whitelighter cannot be there!" Thankfully, as Kaden's thoughts drifted back to the Charmed Ones, the energy ball was extinguished​.

"That Leon could definitely spoil your plan," Samien mused, "His witch was really mad at him though, boy, if you ask me-"

"When have I _ever_ asked. you?"

Wisely, Samien said nothing.

-

Phoebe raced out the living room, thankful that Piper's glare was not focused on her. Chuckling to herself, she picked up her cell phone and scrolled down to Paige's number.

Phoebe's breath hitched as she selected 'call'. Paige had joined them for lunch yesterday, admittedly it was slightly uncomfortable at first, but all three sisters had an enjoyable time. Although Phoebe and Piper were afraid to say the wrong thing and Paige was slightly skittish, it seemed that the Halliwells were on the way to mending their broken relationship.

"Hello?" Phoebe lightly exhaled as Paige answered.

"Hi Paige, it's me...um, Phoebe."

"Oh, hi, Phoebe," and Phoebe smiled at Paige's upbeat tone. "How's your day been?"

"Er, fine," said Phoebe, choosing not to share Leo's new position in the dog house with Paige, "What about yours?"

"Actually," Paige said, "I've started to look at some, um, assistant social worker positions, just part time, maybe it's time for a few less hours at work."

"Uh, well that's great," Phoebe said, her voice grew enthusiastic, "more witchy lessons!"

Paige nodded, although Phoebe couldn't see, "I thought, with so much to learn, it'd be best to focus more on Charmed stuff for now."

"Sister stuff too," Added on Phoebe, regretting it until Paige agreed with a soft 'yes'.

"Well," said Paige, breaking the pause of silence, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes! I mean, yes, everything is fine, I was just calling to check you were still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"Oh right, of course, sure. I mean, what's the plan?"

"Well," Said Phoebe, chewing her lip, "Piper and I were thinking about starting cooking, rather, she's starting cooking," And Phoebe smiled at Paige's laugh, "Before you arrive, then watch a movie, eat and have a potion lesson for dessert? What d'you think?"

"That sounds great, really great," Said Paige, meaning every word.

"Six o'clock-ish?"

"Perfect, see you tomorrow, Pheebs."

"Have a good night, 'sis."

Both Charmed Ones smiled as they hung up the phone.

* * *

Reviews make me happy :)


	10. The land that time forgot

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, they are all very much appreciated.

* * *

"...Then Glenn passed out, and his mom just said 'thank you, Paige', then she sighed, and walked out of the room!"

Piper placed a tray in the oven, she could hear Phoebe and Paige's hysterics from the living room and it brought a smile to her face. So far, so good. Paige had arrived nearly an hour ago and they'd starting watching a film, pausing it occasionally so that Piper could check on dinner.

"Piper! Hey, Piper! Piper, Piper, _Piper_!"

Piper rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen, hands on hips, she set her face in a glare, staring down at her two youngest sisters. "What?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face while Paige and Phoebe dissolved into giggles.

"Can we have some popcorn?"

"Please?" Added in Paige.

Piper coughed, trying to hide her laughter, right now, Paige and Phoebe were not acting like two adults in their twenties, instead, it seemed like their former nine-year-old selves had taken over. "No." She said, attempting to remain stern.

Paige and Phoebe pouted.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you don't want to spoil it, do you?"

The pouting continued.

Piper tried a different tact, "Remember, your answer to this question goes to the woman who could poison your food and you'd never know..." Piper raised an eyebrow and shrugged, as if to say 'accidents happen'.

The sound of three Halliwells' laughing filled the Manor, something that had not been heard since Prue died.

-

Paige sighed happily as the credits began to roll.

_What a great film._

She glanced to her left and right, smiling at the sight of Piper and Phoebe comfortably squashed on both her sides.

_What a great night._

For the first time in a long time, Paige felt like she was finally getting somewhere with Piper and Phoebe. She'd made a promise to herself before she arrived at the Manor, that for once she'd stop trying so hard and just be herself, try to relax around her sisters. Paige knew that if a relationship, a _good _relationship, was to emerge, she'd have to release a lot of her anger. Piper and Phoebe seemed to be serious about making amends, but that would be no good if Paige refused to relinquish her pain.

Forgive but don't forget was a cliché that fit the situation perfectly.

-

Piper wiggled away from the sofa as the oven alarm sounded. "And that, my dear sisters, would be evidence of my perfect timing, dinner is ready!"

Both Paige and Phoebe got up and walked over to the already set table.

"I love that film," Phoebe sighed happily.

Paige nodded in agreement, "it's one of my favourites."

"Leo!" Yelled Piper, nothing, "Leo!" She tried again. "Leo! Leo! _Leo!"_

"Jesus, Piper," Phoebe covered her ears, "shrill much?"

Piper paid no heed and tried again, and this time, the familiar blue-white orbs circled down from the heavens and Leo appeared, a panicked look marring his handsome face.

"Is everyone okay?" He quickly glanced around the room, clearly expecting some kind of demonic attack.

"Yes, dear," Answered Piper, in a dangerously sweet voice, "Dinner is ready."

"Dinner?" Leo asked, both sounding and looking confused.

"Dinner," Piper repeated.

"I'm sorry, Piper, but I can't. I'm needed, um, up there." He gestured towards the ceiling.

Piper crossed her arms.

Phoebe was suddenly hit with a rather strong case of _déjà vu, _"Er, Paige? Why don't you and I go dish up dinner so Piper and Leo can talk."

Paige took one look at Piper's steely glare and nodded. "Good idea."

As soon as Piper and Phoebe left the living room, Piper started her interrogation, "Leo, what is going on?"

Leo was torn, on the one hand, he truly wanted to tell Piper the truth. But it was against the rules, like, really against the rules. As in, we'll recycle your soul against the rules.

But then on on the other, who was more frightening, the Elders? Or a pissed of Piper Halliwell?

_Right now, I'm not entirely sure..._

Leo's shoulders slumped and he resigned himself to sleeping on the couch for a month. "I can't tell you, Piper, I want to, _believe me_, I want to, but I can't. I promise you that what I'm doing is important and you'll find out soon enough."

"You're really not going to tell me, are you?"

"No."

"And you're going back up there now, aren't you?"

A sigh, "Yes."

"And when will you be back?"

"I..." He trailed off.

"You don't know, do you?"

Leo shook his head, an apologetic look plastered onto his face. "Soon, I hope."

Piper continued to stare at her husband for a few moments before turning on her heel and walking towards the kitchen.

"Piper!" Leo called.

"_**What?" **_She asked, spinning round and pausing her dramatic exit.

Leo walked up to his wife and placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Piper pulled away slightly and sighed, "I love you too," and before she could say anything else, Leo orbed out. "I'm still mad you know!" She yelled towards the ceiling. "Urgh," she let out a frustrated groan, "Men!"

-

Prue sat against the wall, hugging her knees. She felt very small, very weak and she didn't like it one bit. So far, the journey had been painful and confusing and beautiful and sad, she'd felt more emotion in her death than she ever had in life and she didn't know if she was strong enough to continue. This did not sit well with Prue; she'd spend her whole life trying to be strong enough, for her sisters, for Grams and for countless innocents. And now, now she felt like she was falling apart.

She felt powerless_**.**_

_The mighty Prue Halliwell struck down by an emotional overload. Barbas would have a field day._

She needed Leo to come back. How long had he been gone? An hour? A day? A year? She didn't know. There was no time where she was, _when_ she was. Just thoughts and feelings and memories. Without Leo, there was no one to guide her, and Prue, although she was a witch, was still human. And humans have an amazing ability to see the bad in everything, Prue was no exception. With no calming blue eyes to help her focus and no caring voice to lead her in the right direction, she was lost.

_Leo, come back...don't leave me._

Placing her head in her hands, she released a dry sob as she was assaulted once again.

* * *

Yay? Nay? Review? (please do)


	11. Loving you and Loving me

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, they keep me inspired to finish this story.

* * *

"I'm still mad you know!" A muffled noise. "Men!"

Phoebe and Paige winced at Piper's tone.

Phoebe shook her head as Paige pulled the lasagne out the oven. "Maybe you should put that back in," Paige shot her a questioning look, "and turn the heat down, to keep it warm," She clarified. "I think I should go talk to Piper."

As the fates would have it, Phoebe's cell phone started ringing. She flipped it open and bit her lip as she read the called id.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap!"

"Who is it?" Asked Paige, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Jason. I think he's calling about the...meeting today at work, it...didn't go so great."

"Well, aren't you going to answer?"

Phoebe was saved from responding as the ringing stopped, she let out a huge sigh of relief and looked to the ceiling. "Someone must like me up there."

The ringing started again.

Phoebe cursed and Paige stifled a giggle.

"Look," The youngest Charmed One began. "You clearly need to talk to Jason, somehow I don't think he's going to give up easily." Paige shot a pointed glance at Phoebe's still ringing cell. "And you will be filling me in on what happened between the two of you later, and don't skimp on the details." Phoebe blushed and nodded. "How about I go and talk to Piper? I mean, how mad can she be?"

A small crash and a curse word were heard as Phoebe's cell phone started ringing again.

Phoebe made a pained face before answering her phone, "Jason, hi." She paused and frowned, "No, wait, hang on-" Phoebe shot Paige a panicked glance and mouthed 'good luck'.

Paige rolled her eyes and made her way back into the living room.

* * *

Prue opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the burning light.

Where was she?

She took a moment to take in her surroundings and was struck by what she saw.

Nothing.

It was incredible, no buildings or people, just grass, as far she could see. And the noise? Practically silent, it seemed unnatural, not even the wind could be heard, although she could feel it's gentle breeze. Prue closed her eyes and allowed her senses freedom to explore.

_So peaceful...where am I?_

Then a sound broke the beautiful silence, a sob, sharp and painful, it cut Prue to the chore, causing her to spin round in the direction it came from.

Paige?

It was Paige, in beautiful green dress, or at least the woman looked like Paige, _exactly _like Paige...exactly like her and sobbing as if her heart was broken.

And then, the pain struck her, everything that Paige was feeling, suddenly, Prue felt it too.

_Loneliness._

_Fear._

_Anger._

Prue's cries matched Paige's and together they sobbed, each feeling the same pain, connected, even though one was not aware of the other.

Prue looked up and dimly realised she had fallen to her knees, so much _sadness_, the emotional pain was agony. Through her haze of tears and hacking sobs, Prue could see Paige, rising from the ground and standing tall, despite the tears that still coursed down her porcelain cheeks.

She let out a cry, and Prue covered her ears from the sound, it was like that of a wounded animal, struggling in its final moments.

Paige then fell back to her knees and looked up to the sky. The clear blue suddenly darkened and the rain begin, Prue could could hear the beginnings of a violent storm brewing and she shivered unconsciously, thunder always seemed to make her feel uneasy.

The rain pelted down and soaked Prue through in a matter of seconds, still in tears, she kept her eyes trained to Paige, who's gaze was still firmly locked on the clouds above her.

Then Paige lifted her hands, Prue's eyes widened in shock as lightening bolts seemed to burst from her finger tips.

Prue could take it no longer, still feeling a burning pain in her chest, she forced herself up and dived towards her youngest sister, intending to...well, she didn't really know what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do _something._

* * *

Piper gritted her teeth and knelt down to clean up the mess she'd made from knocking a picture over. It was a photograph of her and Leo, which seemed to make the job entirely worse and she had to restrain herself from simply blowing up the mess.

"Dustpan and brush!" Piper looked up to see a dustpan and brush begin to appear in blue-white lights above Paige's head and fully materialise, before knocking Paige on the nose and falling to ground.

Piper tried not to smile, unwilling to let go of her anger so easily, but Paige looked so sweet- caught somewhere between her annoyance of orbing something above her head and pride for orbing _something-_ that Piper just couldn't help it.

Paige was so happy that she'd orbed two objects from the kitchen, it was the furthest she'd telekinetically orbed _anything_, but she was a little apprehensive at facing Piper's anger. Rubbing her nose, Paige picked up the dustpan and moved to where the brush had fallen, before kneeling down next to her sister and trying hard the to wipe the startled look that gripped her face at seeing Piper's beaming smile.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, confused, though still able to smile uncertainly back.

Piper nodded, "Well done for orbing the dustpan and brush, that was pretty impressive!"

Paige glowed at the praise, turning slightly pink as well, "Thanks," She said shyly.

Piper smiled again and grabbed Paige's hand, "Paige...I love you."

Paige's jaw dropped open, that was definitely _not _what she expected Piper to say. She felt something tighten in her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. She pulled Piper towards her for a much-needed hug and sighed contentedly as Piper's arms tightly wrapped around her. "I love you too, Piper." Her words slightly muffled as she buried her face in her sisters shoulder.

She felt safe, she felt happy, she felt loved.

* * *

Good? Bad? Review? (Yes, please)


	12. Next phase

A/N: So, hi guys, its been a couple of years...

Just wanted to apologise to everyone who was enjoying this fic and then I just stopped updating. I'd lost interest in Charmed and this story. However, after a review from charmed-darkangel I guess I got inspired for the first time in years. So I don't know if anyone still wants to read this story, but let me know and I'll do my best to finish it.

* * *

Prue landed with a jolt, she quickly turned to look for Paige but could see no sign of her. Immediately she knew she had been moved on to another place, another time. Taking in her surroundings for the first time, she was standing in what seemed to be some kind of meeting room, the décor, though sparse, seemed to be relatively modern. _At least I'm in the right century, _she thought with a smirk. It was strange, as if being removed from that last…encounter with Paige took all of the emotions away. She felt…fresh, alert, and ready, though for what she was entirely unsure of. She tried to think back to before the silent field and found that her memories were hazy. This didn't bother Prue however, she _felt _that all was right and decided to go with her instincts and calmly awaited her fate.

A moment passed before familiar blue-white orbs appeared beside her and the handsome face of her brother-in-law came into view.

"Prue," he said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm well, Leo. I feel…collected, together, I don't know how else to describe it."

He nodded back at her, "That's exactly how to describe it, how you should be feeling. I understand, believe me. Your calling is different from mine but the bonding can be a very hard process."

"And it's not over yet?" It was a question, but one she already knew the answer too.

Leo laughed, "I knew you'd catch on quick. No, not quite yet, but most describe the first two phases as the toughest to overcome and you're passed those now."

"What's next? When do I get to see my sisters again?"

Leo's eyes softened, "Soon, when the time is right."

* * *

Piper smiled as she watched her two younger sisters play fight on the sofa. They'd been trying to decided on a movie when Phoebe, as always, suggested _Kill It Before It Dies_, which Paige scoffed it. This evolved to Phoebe poking Paige to take back her insults, which she refused and now they both seemed to be trying to push the other off of the sofa and onto the floor.

It had been a few weeks since 'that night' as she'd mentally dubbed it in her mind and things seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, not normal, as normal before involved Piper completely failing at her job of big sister, something she was determined to never do again. No, it was some kind of new normal, which had been steadily developing between the three sisters. It was partly due to Piper, and Phoebe as well, consciously changing their actions and attitudes towards their baby sister and party due to this new ease in communication the three of them were now sharing. It was as if all the true feelings being expressed cleared the air in the Halliwell home, although Paige had not moved back in yet, when the three were together things were pretty wonderful.

Obviously Piper knew that things were not that easy, Paige had been hurt a lot by their action- or inaction- and a couple of weeks of deep talks and hugs weren't going to make up for it.

_It's a good start though_, she though with a smile, _a very good start_.

"Haha!" Paige beamed and raised her arms in triumph as she stared down at a pouting Phoebe sprawled onto the floor. "I am queen of the sofa!"

Piper burst out laughing as Phoebe pulled a face at Paige, yes, things were pretty wonderful.

* * *

Samien sat on the floor of the cave feeling very sorry for himself, sure he was a demon, but he'd never killed anyone, witch or otherwise. He'd always kept himself to himself and generally avoided caused any trouble. Then Kaden came along, at first life was good, things were fun because Kaden just had to make things interesting. And then, like all good things, Samien thought mournfully, everything changed for the worse. Now he was an underling, a mere pawn in Kaden's master plan and Samien wished he had a way out.

The cavern door crashed open and Kaden strolled out, he glanced once at Samien before sniffing dismissively. "Report," he said, with a curl of his lip.

Samien gulped and could see his unfortunate master was in one of his more terrifying moods. "Leon is gone. The sisters appear to be doing that human thing with the arms and then sometimes they start to cry and to be honest I get a little emotional just –"

"Silence!" Roared Kaden. Samien was silent. Kaden turned away from the Watcher demon and began to pace up and down the cave. Stealthily Samien started to edge away from his crazy overlord when Kaden held up one finger and Samien froze.

"Contact the demons, tell them to hurry, the potion is nearly ready."

Samien nodded and bowed deeply, his tail shaking with fear.

"Now go!"

* * *

"Um, Piper?" Piper looked up to see Paige awkwardly shifting from foot to foot in front of her. The movie had just finished, Phoebe had taken a call into the kitchen and it was just the two of them in the living room.

"Paige?" Piper asked back in response, a smile covered her face, though she lost it when she saw it was not returned. "Are you okay?"

Paige nodded uncertainly and sat down next to her sister, "I wanted to talk to you for a sec, about…a couple of weeks ago." From Paige's tone of voice alone Piper could tell she was referring to 'that 'night'.

Piper nodded back equally uncertain, "Okay sweetie, you can tell me anything. Go ahead."

Paige closed her eyes and bit her lip, her. "Okay, it's…"

Phoebe chose that moment to walk back in. "Guys, you are not going to believe what Jason…" she trailed off taking in the scene before her. "Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

Any reviews will be very much appreciated XD


	13. There she goes again

I cannot apologise enough for the wait between these updates, all I can say is that I am determined to finish this story and I appreciate each and every review that I receive. For those of you that are still reading, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Prue sat crossed legged with her eyes closed in what appeared to be an endless white hall. She was breathing steadily and a small smile painted her lips. She felt clear and ready, though for what she wasn't entirely sure. Prue didn't see the blue-white orbs appear in front of her but she felt a familiar presence and her smile widened.

"Hi, Leo."

Leo looked down at his sister-in-law, she appeared…serene, the calmest he'd seen her look since the whole process began. "How are you feeling, Prue?"

"Ready," she answered back, Prue opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face changing to an all too familiar, almost sarcastic expression- one he'd witnessed on all the Charmed Ones faces, "Now do you mind telling me what I feel 'ready' for?"

Leo smiled, "We've been through this."

"Yes and once I get a satisfactory answer I'll stop asking."

"Prue…"

"Okay, okay. I know it's 'not time' yet. I'm sorry, Leo, it's just that at least before I could look in on my sisters and see how they were doing. I got to see Grams and Mom and Andy…I mean it's not that I feel bad here, but I don't even know where _here _is. And after that stuff with Paige before, I just, I don't know. I feel different now, I can't describe it, but it's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on."

"Prue-"

"I swear, Leo, if the words 'all in good time' leave your lips I will work out a way to borrow Piper's molecular combustion power and you will be a _very _unhappy Whitelighter."

Leo, wisely, said nothing for moment. "Prue, I promise you I'm telling you everything I can, and right now you need to stay here until-"

"Until it's time." Prue sighs. "I get it. But if it turns out I'm a Whitelighter and you haven't told me-"

Leo cut in before Prue could finish her threat, "Prue, if you were going to be a Whitelighter you'd know by now, I swear."

* * *

"Okay sweetie, you can tell me anything. Go ahead."

Paige closed her eyes and bit her lip, her. "Okay, it's…"

Phoebe chose that moment to walk back in. "Guys, you are not going to believe what Jason…" she trailed off taking in the scene before her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, of course not, Phoebe." Paige jumped up from the sofa, she smiled weakly, "Everything's fine."

Piper narrowed her eyes at her youngest sister, "Actually, I think Paige was about to tell me something?"

"Paige?" Asked Phoebe. "Are you alright?"

Paige nodded and looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Phoebe bit her lip and a hurt look marred her pretty features, "Paige, if you want to talk to Piper without me interrupting, it's fine, I honestly don't mind."

Paige sighed, "No, Pheebs, that's not it, I promise. I guess I was just happy we got interrupted, it's not you I swear."

Paige sat down again and gestured Phoebe to do the same. Both Halliwells stared at Paige expectantly.

"Paigey," Piper begun unsurely, "I know things…well, they're still a little difficult at the moment. I promise you though, you can talk to us about anything, tell us anything. We won't get mad and promise to listen, right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded and smiled at her younger sister in what she hoped was a reassuring manner.

Paige sighed and wrung her hands together, "Okay…I guess there's something I've been keeping from you guys, and its making me feel really…well, like I actually have to tell you." Paige laughed nervously.

She paused again and was in two minds as to what to say. She knew she couldn't tell Piper and Phoebe about her encounters with the oldest Halliwell sister, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't let Prue down on the only request she'd ever made of Paige. However, even that seemed preferable compared to what she actually wanted to talk about.

"Go ahead, sweetie." Said Piper.

"Okay, after I…well…" Paige sighed and shook her head, clearly struggling to find the words and trying to ignore the thought that the look of concern on her sisters faces would rapidly disappear when she told them what happened. Piper and Phoebe sat and waited, trying not to picture all the awful scenarios running through their minds.

"It's...about that night."

Piper and Phoebe silently braced themselves, trying to contain the guilt that was already bubbling through them. Paige seemed to clock the looks drawn onto their faces and leaned forward to squeeze both their hands.

"You can tell us anything, Paige."

Paige took a deep breath and nodded, trying to summon the strength.

"Okay, after I…left…after our…fight a few weeks ago, I…I went to a bar and I drank." Paige shook her head and laughed, though with no humour in her voice. "I drank a lot, for the first time in a long time."

Piper was stunned. Of all the things she'd expected Paige to say, this had not even crossed her mind. She knew about Paige's alcoholism, of course, and how difficult it had been for her to quit all that time ago, but to know that it was because of _her_ that Paige had fallen back into her old destructive ways, well…that broke her heart in a way she thought it couldn't break again. This was just another reminder that she'd failed at being a big sister and caused such pain in the youngest, a pain that could be healed but never forgotten.

Phoebe was equally taken aback; she turned to look at Piper, as if hoping through a glance the words would come. They did not.

Paige paused, conscious of the stunned looks on her elder sister's faces, her own features flushing red. She felt embarrassed, ashamed and completely unsure as to what they were actually thinking. She let go of both their hands and stood up, needing some physical distance to continue her confession. "I wanted you guys to be aware, because," she ran a hand through her hair, "It's kind of the protocol if you can."

Finally, Piper spoke, "the protocol?" She asked, her voice much shakier than she would've liked.

"Yeah," Paige nodded. "I've, um, gone back to a group and they suggested letting you guys know, just so you're…aware of the situation. I don't need you to do anything." She added quickly. "It's just, you know, just in case."

"In case what?"

Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe, she couldn't read their faces and her own shame was swiftly clouding her senses.

This had been a terrible idea.

Just when things were starting to get better, just when she thought their relationship could be what she'd always wanted it to be. Well, now she felt like a fool. With tears welling up in her eyes, she shook her head, trying to dismiss the whole conversation.

"In case, in case…I don't know. Nothing, don't worry about it, please forget about it. I'm gonna go."

And before Piper and Phoebe could protest, Paige's body dissolved into orbs. But this time, Piper was prepared. She moved so quickly that Phoebe didn't even have a chance to think, let alone move. Piper launched herself forward and grabbed Paige's rapidly dissolving arm.

And then Phoebe was alone in the living room. "Oh for fuc…"

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
